Our Blood stained Lullaby
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: The screaming carried on and on. “Help me HELP ME!” Tsuna raced forwards, his dead arm hanging limply like his soul. He turned to see a door, a boy…the boy banged helplessly on the dirty window. Screaming relentlessly, fear evident but…CRUNCH. All Tsuna
1. Wouldnt want it any other way

Blood Stained Lullaby`s

Wouldn`t want it any other Way.

Chapter 1

**Fanfic:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Author:** xXxMaximuM-RiderxXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for violence and perhaps slash scenes not suited for young eyes.

**Summary: ** Fate seems to follow Tsuna, and it`s always been troublesome? Well Tsuna and his fellow guardians are about to find out the hard way. When history and fate clash the aftermath is terrifying, but can they bite back, or will they fall. It truly is life in its cruellest way yet.

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KHR because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if u ever get bored. Here we are.

**Song: One night star – arrows -LMC**

"Dame Tsuna get your pathetic excuse of a being out of bed NOW!" there was the resounding click of a guns trigger and Tsuna was off. Jumping out of bed and landing in a curious heap on the floor, due to the fact the bed covers hadn't wanted to let Tsuna go at the precise moment.

Reborn sighed; smiling at the way Tsuna blew a chunk of hair from his eyes and proceeded to gradually stand up, while pulling his light blue T down around his lightly toned tummy. _ Some things never grow old _Tsuna though while grinning.

Rubbing his face Tsuna groaned and started scratching his mess of hair into…normality?

"Reborn, will you ever stop using threats, I've already told you NOT to use guns in the house a….Ok, ok I get the picture im going….I`m…" Tsuna was interrupted by a …

BANG!

Smoke filled the room for a second as Tsuna sweat dropped. After a few seconds of which the smoke fled out of his bedroom window. Tsuna slowly turned his head slightly to the left to see a perfect hole in the wall three centimetres from his own head…way too close.

"Any more backchat Tsuna-Chan…"Blowing lightly at the end of his gun as it quickly transformed back into its normal, lizard form.

"N…n…no Reborn-san" Tsuna mumbled while slipping out the door. Sighing with relief Tsuna stepped towards the stairs, already calmed by his mothers singing. That was until…

The stairs seemed to come to life thus causing Tsuna to fall forwards as Lambo gave out a shriek of anger… at his tail being stamped on?

_Of course, no one! Touched lambo-san`s great tail, not even dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna breathed out heavily again. _Yep, another normal day _he thought as Lambo and I-pin both jumped of his head in the adventure of breakfast that Nana had prepared_._

"Ugh…"

Now, having an upside down view of the hallway wasn`t that great, especially with the added fact that his shirt was now riding over his stomach with his body sprawled generously on the stairs.

…_Ow._

That's as far as Tsuna`s mind could think then and would do that as the cow now decided Tsuna was his trampoline…or stress toy, while chewing on a chocolate croissant, but either way, was jumping like hell on his now grumbling stomach. I he wasn`t careful he`d…

"Tch, Herbivore I suggest you move…now. Your blocking the hallway in a rude manner, or will I have to bite you to death?" a cool voice demanded somewhere above Tsuna. Seeing as Tsuna had his eyes closed he blinked one open and froze.

_Oh crap…no…no it couldn`t be….ah Geeze…Reborn!_

"Kufufufu…now that's no way to be polite, here I'll help you up Tsuna-san" Tsuna felt the hair on the back of his neck spike up as Mukuro made another of his…famous illusions, and he could feel himself being pulled up by something thick and sharp…_vines._ Blinking and pulling his shirt down with both hands so hard the fabric stretched. Tsuna blushed beetroot red.

"Hehe…sorry. Er. Wait, what are you doing her…er may I ask" By the time Tsuna was finished he was cornered against one of the steps had his hands clenched against his chin and his voice was higher pitched than usual. _Please don't hit me; please don't hit me, please…_

"Boo" Mukuro muttered from behind Tsuna, and with a fake smile…

"Hiiiie!" Tsuna started around Hibari and into the kitchen seating himself down by Futa who seemed to be staring at Tsuna with fuelled determination. It scared Tsuna…very much. It also made him uncomfortable, seeing as he had started shifting around in his seat already.

_Ahh breakfast. And Futa was now pre-occupied with the chocolate. Rating it happily._

Tsuna thought with a sigh of relief. Reaching forwards for a piece of toast that was just shouting out all its creamy butteredness for Tsun…and it was gone_. wait! Gone._ Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn happily munching away at HIS piece of TOAST.

"Reborn! You're gunna make me go anorexic" Tsuna sighed as Hibari and Mukuro rounded the corner, Hibari stood the furthest away while Mukuro just glued himself to anyone he was near, this unfortunate being was him. Grumbling Tsuna held his head in his hand as he felt a jerk under the table.

_Was the table alive? Was it mutating? Ok Baka Tsuna, it`s probably just…_

"HAhaha. Lambo-san found treats!" a flash of white and black went speeding around the table, sending things flying and Nana to duck at the sink.

"No Lambo, give those back, their Hi-birds" I-pin replied, grabbing Lambo around the middle

_Silence…Dead silence… Oh he was dead…_

"_Prepare to be bitten to death"_

_*Chirp, chirp* a very angry bird landed on Hibari`s shoulder._

Tsuna sweat dropped. _ Oh Christ, not here…Please, anywhere but…_

_CRASH_

…_Here._ He raised an eyebrow just as his phone went off. The girls, Namely Haru and kyoko, walked in chattering about something. They seated themselves around the table as Tsuna answered his phone.

_Boys and girls be ambitious_

_Boys and girls keep it real_

_Boys and girls be ambitious…_

"What…It`s my…never mind…yes." Putting on an innocent face as everyone stared at him with a weird look. Even Hibari mid strangle with Lambo. Of course Lambo chose that time to nibble his finger and escape…unfortunately. He got nowhere…except into the wall.

"JUDAIME"

Tsuna held the phone away from his ear slightly. Which Reborn of course took, taking to sitting in Tsuna`s nest of hair.

"Y…yes Gokudera-kun…*SPLAT*…Tsuna`s training, what is Gokudera" Tsuna meanwhile burbling something due to the fact his face was now being swallowed by a cereal bowl with cheerio's and milk.

"Oh. Of course Tenth would be. Reborn, there`s trouble, you need to get over here right now."

"What type of trouble Gokudera?"

There was a sudden screeching noise and something or someone screamed. The sound was so horrifying so pain filled even Hibari had to look away.

"Gokudera"

"Where….Train station…Strange….Blood….Yamato, Rhoyie….Come…..Help"

That was when the phone died. And our Nightmare… truly Began.

_Disci-_

_Love that song. If you want it. Review and ask for it. If you don`t. review anyway.^^_

_Smisa:*points* HAHA tsuna face plant *takes pic*_

_Lambo: RUNNNNNNNN…Hibari scarwy_

_Smisa: He`s not that…bad ^^_

_Everyone: …_

_Smisa: So he`s a bit…_

_Hibari: what…_

_Tsuna: *bubble, bubble* BREATHE…help?_


	2. Of Blood and Ashes

**Blood Stained Lullaby`s **

**Blood and Ashes…**

**Chapter 2**

**Fanfic:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Author:** xXxMaximuM-RiderxXx – xXxSmidgexXx hopefully soon.

**Rating:** This chapter is M. Rated for violence and perhaps slash scenes not suited for young eyes. Blood and gore are heavy in this as it is a supernatural horror. There will be amount of swearing on some chapters, but I shall warn you when and of whom.

**Summary: **-The screaming carried on and on. "_Help me HELP ME!"_ Tsuna raced forwards, his dead arm hanging limply like his soul. He turned to see a door, a boy…the boy banged helplessly on the dirty window. Screaming relentlessly, fear evident but…_crack. _Gone, all that was left was the blood…his blood pouring from the window. Tsuna let out a strangled scream…_thud_

**Pairing/s: Hibari/Tsuna- All Tsuna.**

-_The keepers have got him, the keepers had got him and now they have come_

…_for _

…_you-_

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KHR because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if you ever get bored-bows-

**Song: Lullaby_for_Big_children – It`s on YouTube **this is just what to listen to while you read it. SERIOUSLY! You MUST! The song is the basis of the actual story.

**WARNING: GORE AND DEATH IN THIS CHARPTER ~ This will warn you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**}{}{}{**}{}{}{}{}**{}{}{}{}**{}{BLOOD LULLABY}{}{}{}**{}{}{**}{}{} **BLOOD LULLABY**}{}{}**{}{}{}**{}{}{} _BLOOD LULLABY_

The Rain had started to fall. _Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. _It started lightly at first but gradually got heavier as the night loomed closer, turning quickly into a downpour.

There was a flash of lightning…a rumble of thunder.

(1)"_Ame, Ame Deru…" _a child sang numbly, looking up into the grey sky while twisting his bright yellow duck umbrella. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a broken zip, trashy jeans and equal bright yellow (2) welly boots. His titled his head upwards and counted the stars that were blossoming into the sky as he angled the umbrella back; though, making sure not to get himself wet. Otherwise he`d be in big trouble. His sandy hair flowed in the sudden breeze causing his small body to shiver from the chill it brought.

_O when where they gunna get here, I desperately need help. _

But just as he closed his eyes he heard the clatter of cans and turned to see…

A kitty cat; a pure black one with white socks as his (3) Ka-san would say

_What was a kitty doing out here? O well better for me I guess…_

He checked the left

Then the right…

_No one… Good._

He then put on his innocent smile and dawdled in, just like a toddler would; with his arms outstretched hands clenching desperately for a stroke of the Kitty.

"_Hewo Kitty Kat, How are Chu" _He smiled again and bent down, halfway between kneeling and sitting on his bottom; his chin resting snugly on his knees. The feline watched the boy with its yellow eyes, it was uncertain about going near strangers and something seemed dangerous about this one…Nevertheless her mind was changed when the boy brought out a Ginger Snap from his pocket.

He began to wave the Snack in front of the Kitty; hoping to get some trust from it.

"_Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…" _The cat pounced with a playful _Mewl. _Snapping the biscuit up quickly, licking its lips happily.

"_There`s a good Kitty…" _The boy declared childishly while sitting back on his bottom with a _thump. _He opened his right hand out and let the cat nuzzle into his hand…

_Purr…purr…Pu_

But then it stopped. The boy stopped too…

_Was it happening again? _

**~~~~~~Gore~~~~**

The kitty suddenly hissed in pain; clenching its teeth as it`s body shrunk into itself suddenly. It seemed to shake and mewl in both despair and fear as its skin glued itself around its bone structure, ribs stuck out dangerously as water and blood poured from everywhere...Its ears, nose and mouth; dripping to the floor. It was retching, clawing lamely at the hand that was doing terror`s to it.. But all too soon it ended…it disappeared; nothing left but a pile of dust…with chewed up biscuit.

"_Bye-bi Kitty"_

The boy did not look down, nor was he scared or remorseful at the death of the feline. Instead he stood up suddenly and turned. Deftly quiet he lifted his head up to show mismatched eyes; the left a dark purple the other an envious green; they both sung out a low melody of pain and hatred. A dark frown held his lips while the umbrella leaned on his left shoulder. He smiled suddenly, but it looked so wrong on him…**so wrong**.

"_Oh dear…We better get running Tsunayoshi or we`ll be next_" He giggled lightly, but Tsuna could hear the sadness behind it and perhaps…Perhaps some insanity as well. The way his eyes shone with tears yet held his own with a clear defiance rooted him to the spot.

_What the hell was happening? He had been running with the others when a fog…split up…he found this walkway. Then the storm…_

"_Don`t worry Tsu-Kun everything will be ok. Don't worry. It will. Be. Ok" _He stepped forwards while he whispered the last few words. Palm outstretched as if to touch Tsuna.

Tsuna`s mouth worked to find words while his brain shouted at his feet to run…but nothing…not even a stumble. He just stood and watched as the boy stepped closer… and closer.

_**There was a sudden strong smell of rotted blood and antiseptic**_

_**The sound of a rattling breath.**_

"**Closer…closer…Closer I come**_._**"** It sung like a nursery rhyme…

Tsuna blinked and stepped back, appalled by the smell; the boy had done the same. But this time it was from fear. And Tsuna could see it written clearly across the toddler`s face.

**~~~~~~GORE~~~**

_What was that? Why was he scared? Where is everyone?_

"**O Toddler, Where art Thou?"**The melodic voice sung again…but closer_._

"_K...Ka-San…KA-SAN!" _The boy wept freely. His face pale white, eyes wide and searching the shadows of the alley, lips open wide desperately shouting for his mother.

Tsuna felt the sadness and despair flowing from the boy, it nearly sent him to his knees; the emotions were like tidal waves; each one dunking him lower and lower until he feared he would suffocate or drown.

"_Help me, HELP ME…Don't let them take me….Not again, Not again_."The boy began to pull at his hair; wrapping his arms around himself and pulling as if he was being burned or hit. His wide eyes looked at Tsuna and their eyes connected just as…

"**I Found You" **

The boy scampered down the alley. A shadow shifted beside Tsuna making him back against the wet wall and he shivered as he felt the stonework scratch at his wet back, he had forgotten a jacket. The smell became suddenly nauseating and overpowering as a figure began to form from the bulging shadow. Its lanky body meant it was bow legged and its hands were more like knives, or was that its nails? It had a hunched back and it`s breathing could be heard as heavy and husky as if it had ran for miles or was close to death. In fact, it smelt _of _death. Yet; Tsuna couldn`t see his face but his body looked like the smoke you get from fires, dense yet clear.

"_Nyu-oooo Ka-San"_ The boy whimpered again screaming loudly, clutching his umbrella tightly to him. He past the opening but got no further as the shadow moved with lightning speed; It`s arms reached out and speared its three nails with It`s right hand through the boys right leg; effectively impaling him to the ground. The boy howled in pain, tears making fresh tracks down his pale small cheeks.

The umbrella rolled away uselessly… and the rain started to leave red tracks on the boys face.

"_Let me go, Let me go"_ The boy pounded lamely on the shadows wrist…somehow making contact.

_Was this an Illusion? Was the boy…an illusionist?_

Blood was pouring smoothly onto the gobble stones of the floor now and as the shadow moved its hand towards him Tsuna could hear its nails screeching against the floor, or was that the boy? The shadow was getting bored of playing with his mouse, so ripped It`s hand back out; effectively snapping the boy`s leg to the side along with the _popping _of his hip.

"_ARgggh"_ The boy suddenly leant upwards and placed his palm onto the shadows arm.

The shadow reared back in pain, holding its smouldering arm. But it was no use. His right arm began to disintegrate, spitting away to ash which dropped to the ground, mixing with the blood and creating a strange substance.

The boy turned on his belly and started to wriggle away when the shadow turned, its eyes aglow with hatred,-crimson- like a smouldering fire and this time. It finished him of.

He picked the child up in his left hand, clenching his huge hand around the boy`s tiny neck. Hissing into the boys face, bringing his face close to that of the boys he spoke.

"**You escaped…you naughty little boy. Master (4) Xerlo won`t be happy. What you got to say?"** It seemed to sneer, a large crack opening around where a smile should off been. The boy looked at Tsuna then and muttered a name…his eyes wide with pain and fright. Tsuna clung to the walls for support as the attack of emotions weighed him down again.

"(5)_ Kita… Kita-san…"_ The Shadow hissed again, angered at his defiance and lifted an elongated nail so it tapped against the boy`s frantic pulse.

_Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump…Riiiiiip- Squelch_

The chilling scream was cut off as the throat was slashed wide open. His head hung upwards…his throat exposed to the air.

_*Choke….choke…* _

Blood spilled and dripped like the rain, splatting against the gobbles loudly along with tears.

"_Help….*Choke*…Ka-san…"_

But the tears weren`t the boys, for the boy hung limply…no. They belonged to him. Tsuna.

_Why hadn`t he helped? Why had he let the child be horribly murdered? _

Then the boy looked at him, Blood seeped out his lips as he moved them to speak.

"_Run…Rabbit" _He smiled. But it died as did his soul, yet his eyes stared on.

Now Tsuna backed against the wall, terrified as the shadow twisted it`s head to the side, sniffing the now dead corpse. The eyes of the toddler seemed to watch Tsuna even as the body was flung against the floor and the sound of a spine snapping was heard; at the same time the shadow opened it`s dark mass of mouth and sunk its charcoal teeth into soft flesh.

Tsuna whimpered and ran. Not daring to look behind him as he stole away and out of "Death Alley"

His breath was coming in short pants.

"_Kita…KA-SAN!....Nyu-oooo…Help…Bye-bi Kitty" _

Tsuna had never been so traumatised in his life. He was on auto pilot. He didn`t even hear the steps running close behind him nor did hear his voice being shouted out to him. His face mixed with blood and rain as he turned another corner. Desperate to get away

_GET AWAY…_

His legs pumped him forwards and onwards to safety? Over the Nammimori field when suddenly. Twin arms wrapped around his waist and they tumbled to the soggy floor. Tsuna sobbed into the floor; Shaking, cursing and breathing heavily, repeating words over and over again and not even noticing.

"Tsuna Tsuna! Calm down. Now!" Tsuna shook more and chocked back a sob. A delicate finger pressed under his chin, forcing his face to turn upwards, chestnut clashed with grey, unflinching if not for the shock and fear that resided in them.

_Did he see? Did he, DID HE!_

"Tsuna…there was nothing you could do…nothing" Hibari murmured while lifting Tsuna into a more comfortable position- bridal style. Tsuna didn`t complain as he gripped hold of Hibari`s shirt and clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain and the sight.

_The eyes_

"H…Hibari-san…I …you" Tsuna mumbled nonsense into his shirt. Tsuna blinked when he felt his body waver, the whole place seemed to be moving in a dizzying spiral…nothing made sense anymore? He bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut just as the darkness crept in and his body fell limp, except for Hibari holding his body close to him, his overall jacket shielding Tsuna from the onslaught of rain and emotions.

_O He knew Tsuna was very close to emotions…and all that herbivore stuff. He had seen it many a time. But this time, this time it was different. It was deadly…and it was terrifying._

_But it was different?_

Hibari stood, clutching Tsuna`s sleeping form to him as another clash of thunder roared over head.

He ran.

"_Ka-San…I found chu hehehe"_

**Disci: Well…I warned you. I hope you liked it anyway. Do check out the song as it will give you an insight into the actual story. Thank you x Oh and for all those going through exams like me. Don't worry your doing Great! I've gone through Japanese so you can do anything: P**

**Tsuna: Holy macrol you did 5 pages…well done :D**

**Hibari: This sounds…nice?**

**Me: …it's a paranormal/horror/romance…so Nyu-uh now onto the numbers…**

**1)Rain, rain go away it`s a song.**

**2)Wellington boots**

**3)Mummy**

**4)(Ex-e-Low) Italian accent**

**5)Kita=Snow i`ll leave you to guess.**

**Thankyou you Tsuki for your support and kind reviews. !**


End file.
